Why me?
by Pika And Olive's Adventures
Summary: Why me? Why does everything I touch crumble before me? Does he even realize my heart is breaking? A Clato fanfic. Clove's POV
1. It's only the beggining

I was eating breakfast. Instead of skipping it. Today I was going to volunteer, I need all the energy I can get. I finished off my toast, and sat up. My Father had a worried expression on his face. He knew about me going into the games, but unlike my Mother didn't enjoy the idea of me possibly getting killed. I gave him a weak smile. I was nervous. What if I didn't volunteer in time? I kept on thinking about the possibilities.

Cato.

My mind flashed back to him. Ever since I was 9 I've liked him. Most people feared him, because of his viciousness. But to me, hhe was just a snuggly teddy bear!

_'I'm going to win for my family, me, and cato.' _I think to myself.

Cato wasn't aware of my feelings. Yet. But when I come home crowned victor, I'll tell him. Maybe.

"Clove! I need to redo your hair!" My mother yells from her bedroom.

I go in sullenly. She'd already redone my hair several times. What was wrong with my bun?

"Ugh. Clove you look horrible! Come here." my mom says, gesturing for me to sit. I slowly take a seat. No point in arguing.

She started to brush my hair. Uneven pulls made my scalp feel like it was going to bleed. She dug the brush further into my scalp. I bit the inside of my lip. I will not show weakness, no matter how much it hurts.

"Done!" she says and hands me a mirror. All the did was pull back the front of my hair, nothing special. I was never very fond of this style, but keep it in. Mother knows best.

"You look better now. Before you looked like a pig." My mother says, a smile tugging on her lips.

"You look beautiful!" my father shouts from the kitchen.

I nod my head and walk to the reaping...

*reaping*

The little prick hurts.

"Clove Furhman, you may proced."

I nod, and head into the girl section. All of them are jumping with excitment. This is what we're trained for. This is the only way gain respect. I glance at Cato, he glances at me. I give him a small smile. He justs stares for a moment and smiles.

After all the people have been situated, Marian Myster walks on the stage . Her skin is a pasty blue, her hair in down to her mid thighs and curly with tons of volume. Kind of like cotton candy. And to add more to the effect her hair is pink, with an occasional blue or purple swirl.

The video of 'The Dark Days' starts. After it ends she states "Wasn't that a lovely presentation!"

We all cheer.

"Let's start with the-"

"I volunteer!" a girl with blond hair shouts. My heart drops. More eager females try to volunteer.

"Now we have some fighters! But let's choose first!" she says.

Blondie smirks. I sigh in disapointment.

"Clove Furhman!" she shouts.

It takes me a moment to register. Me? I was chosen?! Thank God!

I walk onto the stage. Thankfully if your chosen, you can decline volunteers. I walk up with pride, a slight smirk on my face. I see my dad crying silently and My mom jumping and shouting, a look of happiness on her face.

My smile falters but I keep it up somehow.

"And now on to the boys! Cato Ludwig!" she shouts. My heart stops, and I feel like vomiting.

Oh shit.


	2. The joyous remarks of a Socisopath

We were greeted with coldness. Enobaria was practically ruthless. I could tell she was enjoying are squriming. She snaps out of her devilish trance.

"Fresh meat." she smirks.

I smile coldly.

She continues. "Are you excited to shed some blood?"

We nod, nausea overwhelms me. The light catches her gold traced teeth, sharp as knifes. I smile daintly.

"Okay." she smiles. "Let's talk stradegy. What's yours blondie?"

A fire lights up in his eyes. He twitches slightly. "Make an alliance with careers, then slaughter people I guess." he says.

"Very well. And you?" she directs her venomus eyes towards me.

"None of your goddamn business." I growl.

She snickers. "If you say so. I suggest you get situated. It's gonna be a long ride." and with that she leaves.

Cato turns to me. "idiot" he mumbles, and stalks away. I sigh. Might as well go.

I open my door. It's quite lovely actually. It'd be nicer if I could figure out how to take a shower. After several failed attempts at turning on the water, I realize its time for dinner.

I call an Avox in, and request my food. After I'm done eating, I rudely knock on Cato's door.

"What do you want?" he asks, poison lacing his every word.

"I just wanted to hang out." I say simply. Noted that my real intention was to form an alliance.

"Okay then.. come in I guess." he says, softening a bit.

I smile, and walk in.

"Soo..." I start..

"Look. I know why your here. And yes! I thought we were already in an alliance!" he says, throwing up his arms in annoyance.

I'm shocked. I didn't know he knew what why reason here was.

"No." I start simply.

"What?" he asks, looking confused.

"I was wondering if we should look at previous games. See what they did." I say, smirking.

"Oh. sure. When we get to the Capitol." he says, and pushes me out the door.

"But!" I start. My reply the door slamming in my face.

* * *

The next day we actually arrive at the capitol. Pink skin, glitter, and hair oh my! Once we get to the building, we go to our Prep Teams . They had to wax me more than 3 times! I mean seriously, it's not like theres hair covering every inch of my body. Afterwords, my styilist puts me in this gold thingy. Makes sense, our district i known for Masonry and stonework.

Cato's and my costumes were kind of like gold birds. Not really, but close enough. As we are escorted to our chariots, are prep teams remind us to look fierce, yet wave and be kind. Psh. Wow. They clearly are idiots. I tell Cato that I refuse to wave, but he softens me up.

Then these district 12 idiots come in, on fire! The crowd ate it up. I feel fury boil inside me, and can tell Cato feels the same. He has a look of anger and bloodlust imprinted on his face. We finally stop. President Snow taps his microphone.

"Welcome! We salute your courage and your sacrifice,and wish you a Happy Hunger Games!" He says. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." he concludes.

We are taken off the chariot by our Prep team. "Fabtastic!" one of my prep members says.

"But those District 12 people stole your shine!" Another one says. I look over to fire girl. I can't help but glare. Cato stares at her and smirks, glaring as well. I see her mentor point to us. She looks over. I look away, still glaring. But Cato keeps his icy stare. After awhile they leave. Cato watches her leave and snickers.

"Hey!" a voice says. I turn around to see the girl from district 1. Her blond hair was still in a pink headress.

"Hi." Cato replies.

"Glimmer, and you are?" she asks, waving away her mentor.

"Cato." he smirks. Glimmer grabs his arm, and drags him over to her district partner. I sigh. Looks like I'm going up by myself. I walk onto the elevator with Enobaria. Neither of us speaks a word

We go to the second floor. Of course we do, were district 2. (thats rhymes)

I wasn't used to this. The chairs. They looked weird. Was it even possible to sit in them?

Honestly I wonder if the others rooms are like ours. Mahogany tables, and blue eyed fish. But still, I like it here. Hardly anyone judges me, at least not to my face. Unlike home.

We sit and wait for Cato to arrive. After at least half an hour he does. He takes a seat next to me, and grins slightly

As soon as Cato takes a seat, some avox's bring out the food. I look at Cato he's still grinning.

"What's up Cato?" I ask, and grab a roll.

"Nothin." he smiles

"Oh come on!" I say and roll my eyes

"You know Glimmer?" he starts. I freeze, and set my roll down. I nod. _No, no please no!_ I silently beg.

"She sure is pretty, huh?" he asks no one in particular. I've never seen Cato like this. Over some.. girl. my heart feels as if it's been ripped out, and thrown to the mutts.

I nearly choke on the food still in my mouth.

"Yeah.. I guess." I say, trying not to frown, I finish my roll and get up.

"Where are you going?" Enobaria asks, turning towards me.

"I've lost my appeitie." I grumble, and slam my chair into the table.

She sighs and shakes her head. Cato looks at me worriedly.

"What;s wrong? You feel sick?" he asks, frowning slightly.

I shake my head. "No. I'm fine." I walk to my room, and press some buttons. The door opens up, and I step inside. I walk over to what looks like a shower. There's a series of buttons I can't identifiy. So I press a few. The water starts, but it's cold.

I press even more buttons and the waters coming out purple. I give it up all together, and somehow shut it off. I sigh, adn climb into my bed. I hear a knock at the door.

"What!" I call out.

"It's Cato. Can I come in?" A gruff voice asks.

I mumble a few curses, and get off my bed. I open the door, to find Cato.

"Here." he says, handing me a plate of food. "Wouldn't want you to go hungry." he smirks, and hands the plate to me.

I take it, and set it on a table. "You gonna come in or not?" I ask impatiently.

He smirks again, and steps in. "Nice place you've got here." he comments, nodding his head.

I roll my eyes, and walk over to my bed, taking a seat. It bounces a few times, but I ignore it.

"So. What do you want?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

He chuckles. "Clovey, don't act that way!" he says. "Weren't we going to watch the previous games?" he completmantes.

I nod, and stand up. He grabs my hadn, throws me over his back, and carries me like a log.

I shriek. "CAto!" I giggle.

He just chuckles, and holds on tighter. We get to the video room, and Cato throws me down on the couch. I make a plop like sound, and laugh.

I scootch over, Cato takes a seat.

We sit in silence for a moment.

"You remembered." I say, not making eye contact.

"Yes. I did." he replies, grimly


End file.
